Izumo
Izumo (Village of the Hidden Grass) was the Continent of Planet Dens. 'Appears in:' Shinto-Christian Mythology 'Appearence' The Island Surrounded with Water and the Island was Covered in Trees, Flowers and has Mountains. In Modern Times, It has a Large Village located at the west of Izumo. 'Nations' *Sunakagure *Izumogakure *Konohagakure *Iwagakure *Kirigakure 'Population' *Gekomon (Multiple) *Frogs (Multiple) *Deer (99) *Birds (78) *Hylians *Eagle *Susanoo Uzumaki *Kushinada Haruno *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki Uzuki *Ventus *Pakura *Naruto no Mikoto *Kyoto *Kyosuke *Hayate Gekko *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno 'Many Races and Many Creatures' *Human *Digimon *Pokemon Tailed Beasts Yamata Orochi Places *Izumo History Museum *Izumo Hotel *Izumo Burger Palace *Izumo Pizza Place Islands White Island Isla Trusta 'Background' 'Izumo Incident' The People used to live in peace happily filling the air with beautiful singing and a Festival. However, The 8 Headed Serpent, Orochi aroused and went on the rampage believing that that the Festival and the Singing have disturbed the slumber of the beast. The Orochi had consumed the food that they prepared for the festival. Every Year for 7 Years that the Towns people would have to offer one of their daughters as sacrifice. Susanoo came and fell in love of Kushinada. Outside the Serpent's Lair, The people placed 8 Giant Vatts each filled with Milkshakes. The Orochi smelled the Milkshakes and falls asleep with intoxication. Susanoo sealed the dreaded beast within the Okaina and found the Ame No Murakumo from the tip of the snake's tail. the Land of Izumo was finally at peace. 'Destruction of Izumogakure' Temari, before Kankurō stopped to fight Kyosuke, set traps in order to deter Sasuke before engaging him in combat herself. Kankurō stopped to fight Kyosuke, giving Gaara enough time to recover. However, Shino declared that Kankurō was his opponent, as they had been set to fight during the Chūnin Exams. Shino was able to defeat Kankurō by placing a female insect on him. The scent of this insect attracted all of Shino's other insects, which then overpowered Kankurō, but Shino was also rendered unconscious after being poisoned earlier in the fight, until his father came to his aid to remove the poison. Finally, Kyosuke caught up with and fought Gaara. Okaina appeared as Darkwing Duck got caught in the Fight and was able to go into a Full Sand Version of Yamata no Shakaku. He launched himself at Gaara, but was unable to reach him with his fist, and therefore head-butted him. As blood trickled down both their foreheads, Gaara's Shukaku form crumbled away around them. The two each only had enough chakra for one more attack. Gaara and Kyoji launched themselves at each other, and Okaina knocked Gaara down with one final punch. Despite being unable to walk, Kyoji Gekko was able to heal Okaina with Yukiton to make sure he had been defeated. The two then realised they were almost identical to each other; they both had monsters in their bodies, which had led to them being ostracised by the people in their village. While Gaara wondered why Naruto was so strong, Naruto explained to Gaara, that although he knew exactly what Gaara had gone through growing up and being hated by everyone, he would not let him take away those that had saved him from the hell of being alone and unloved, even if it meant killing Gaara. A recovered Kyosuke dropped down next to him and informed him that Sakura was now free of Gaara's sand claw, and was safe. Temari and Kankurō dropped by Gaara and prepared to face off with Kyosuke until Gaara told them that he gave up and asked them not to fight any more. The two agreed, and took Gaara away from the scene. After seeing the job was done, Okaina fell asleep due to exhaustion. In the end, what enabled Paul Gekko to triumph was his devotion to those important to him, which turned out to be a source of much greater strength than Gaara's hatred. After the battle had ended, Gaara wondered whether he would be able to love again, and apologised to Temari and Kankurō for his earlier treatment of them, much to their surprise. 'Yellow Flash Strikes again' Temari spies on Okaina on the ultimate childbirth and Kyoji Gekko becoming the new jinchūriki of the Eight Heads and he encounter with the then thought to be Saviour of this World: Minato Namikaze, and the words he imparted to them. Before Paul Gekko was born before Kyoji, Minato encountered the youth and impated the words to him. After the Fight, Kyoji Gekko was so happy for his newborn baby brother.